Wind Waker: Tetra's adventure
by SDDMN
Summary: What if by some kind of idiotic mistake by one of her crewmembers, Tetra was launched off the catapult with Link? Well, this version of Wind Waker reveals how big a difference that would make. Chapter 3, Windfall island uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

Wind Waker: Tetra's adventure  
By, BlueSpirit17  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Nintendo does. There, I said it.  
Summary: Due to a small mistake by one of Tetra's crew members, she accompanies Link on his adventure.  
One BIG thing about this story is that Tetra is NOT a descendant of Zelda. You will know who is though later in the story if you viewers like it enough. Link/Tetra cuz it's my favorite pairing. For those who are fans of Gonzo, you may now wanna read this cuz Gonzo will be an idiot in my story.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

* * *

We all know how the Wind Waker begins. The land of Hyrule feared an evil warlord until a boy clothed in green carrying the blade of evil's bane vanquished him. The boy, who traveled through time to save Hyrule, was known as the Hero of time. However, the hero departed from Hyrule soon after saving it in search of an invaluable friend. The warlord returned to continue his evil designs. The people believed that the hero of time would again save them, but he did not appear. Faced by endless evil, the people looked to the goddesses for salvation. On a certain island years later, it was tradition for boys who came of age to wear the same clothes as the hero himself.  
This is the story of the Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker.  
However, we fast forward to where MY version of the story begins. Aryll finds Link sleeping...Link isn't happy with the clothes his grandma gave him cuz he knows he'll be sweating a lot...Aryll gives Link her telescope...A huge bird carries a girl until it's hit by a rock and drops her into the forest...dumb ass bird...Link gets the hero's sword from Orca and goes into the forest to save the girl...Link defeats the bad guys...Tree branch that was previously holding girl snaps sending her crashing into the ground rear first making Link wince...Girl comments on Link's clothes...A pirate runs in and we now know the girl's name's Tetra...Apparently she commands that ship cuz the big guy's following her...Aryll gets kidnapped by the bird...again, dumb ass bird...Link and the postman convince Tetra to let him on her ship to save his sister...Ooh! Let's stop for a sec... 

Link's currently running around with a freaked out look on his face as one of Tetra's crew, a guy with glasses, chases him. "I told you! I didn't mean to touch your glasses! I swear!" Link ducks into the door leading below decks before the pirate can ring his neck. Tetra yells at the glasses guy to get back to his post.

Ah man, that was funny. Anyways, back to fasting forward...Link meets Niko the bucktooth swabbie...Link completes the rope swinging test, and gets the spoils bag and...stop.

* * *

When Link walked back up to the deck, he noticed that Tetra was nowhere to be seen. As he walked in front of the ladder, he heard Tetra above him. "Link! I'm up here!" Link looked up, and climbed the ladder onto the crow's nest and came face to face with an angry Tetra. She glared at him with her hands on her hips. "What were you doing with Niko? Don't tell me you were playing for treasure..." Link stared at her. 

'Oh man! How'd she find out?' Link thought nervously, afraid she might try to kill him.

"...Well, whatever, take a look." She nodded her head to the forsaken fortress. Link looked at it. "Some time ago, a band of no-good pirates we used to deal with owned this place. They were nothing, but now the place looks pretty haunted...Look!" She pointed at a window, which had a lot of seagulls flying around. "Do see how many seagulls are at that window? I bet that's where they're keeping your sister! Oh, if only we could find a way in." She crossed her arms, then turned and winked at him.

Moments later, Link was inside a barrel. Once he realized where he was, he began struggling. "Look kid, don't struggle. We're pros at this. We'll launch you good..." She was interrupted as Link glared at her, before he began climbing out. Tetra glared back, and stepped onto the catapult to secure him in again.

Meanwhile, Gonzo, who was appointed by Tetra to be the one to launch Link, was holding his dagger and looking up at his captain and the shrimp's struggle before he noticed a fly. He swatted at it but it dodged and rested on the rope holding the launchpad and catapult together. Gonzo growled and swatted it again but missed again. Tetra, just as she secured Link by tying him up, was now trying to get down when she saw what Gonzo was doing. "Gonzo you idiot stop slashing that thing, you'll cut the rope!" Too late. Surprised by Tetra's outburst his dagger cut through the rope, and to everyone's amazement, sent the barrel with Link in it. Tetra, who had her hand on the barrel, was launched with him. The crew gaped as their captain flew away with the new swabbie, before glaring at Gonzo.

"Uh, it was an accident?" he said before they beat him up.

Link and Tetra screamed as they flew through the night air. Tetra who was previously outside the barrel, was now inside holding onto Link as the barrel sailed into a wall_. Splat_! Tetra was now on Link's back as the hero was stuck to the wall of the fortress. Link's sword flew off and landed right near the entrance to the central chamber. Then Link slid off and the two plummeted down into the water. Tetra came up for air but noticed that Link was gone. Remembering that he was tied up, she took a deep breath and dove back down. She unsheathed her own dagger and once she saw him, swam to him and cut the rope, allowing Link to swim up with her.

Both gasped for air as they swam onto a landing and pulled themselves onto the concrete. As she tried to get air back into her lungs, Tetra glared at Link. "Jerk! If you didn't struggle, I wouldn't be here with you right now! I KNEW you were gonna be trouble the second you set foot on my ship!"

Link glared. "You didn't exactly have to launch me at the wall you know." Then he grinned. "You getting snagged with me was your own punishment." Tetra glared, then looked away.

"Well whatever. Let's just rescue your sister and get outta here." Link agreed and the two started on their adventure.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1. Leave me reviews and I guarantee a new chapter either this week or next. Later! 


	2. The forsaken fortress

Wind Waker: Tetra's adventure  
By, BlueSpirit17  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Nintendo does. Duh.

* * *

Tetra and Link walked along the concrete path of the forsaken fortress until they happened upon a bottomless barrel. Tetra glared at it. "Well, there's only one way to those searchlights and that's this thing but I am NOT going in with you." 

Link snorted and climbed under it. "Fine be that way, then you can get caught and thrown in jail."

He shut up when he suddenly felt Tetra's presence near him. "Let's get this over with. I don't want to be stuck with a boy my age and not know what he'll do to me."

Link scoffed. "I'm not gonna hurt you, OK? For crying out loud, I just wanna get my sister back. Like I wanna touch you anyway." That remark earned him a smack upside his head.

"Joining my crew means me being your captain, so show some respect, jerk!" Tetra growled as she noticed a little peephole in the barrel and they began to sneak past the searchlights on the main platform. They easily snuck past while by some miracle continuing to insult each other until they came to a crossroad. Once they knew they were safe from the searchlights, they got out of the barrel and looked around. Link noticed a ladder leading to one of the searchlights, and went up to it, Tetra following once she noticed where he was going.

When they climbed to the top, they noticed a bokoblin handling it. Tetra snorted. "I'll take it on with my dagger."

Link shook his head. "You sure, _captain?, _I don't really think a dagger will get him. We need some blunt object."

"Like you." Tetra smirked at the sneer he gave her. "Fine, you get rid of that thing." Link nodded, and ran to a pot he noticed had sticks inside it. Taking one, he went to attack his enemy. The bokoblin saw him coming but wasn't strong enough to stop the young boy. The monster disappeared into a plume of purple smoke, confusing Link and Tetra as a green rupee hit the ground. Link picked it up. The searchlights suddenly went up and didn't move.

What happened next was kinda like a cycle. Link and Tetra went back down and entered a door they saw earlier, and went through that room and looked around for more ladders leading to the other two searchlights, and got rid of the bokoblins handling them. Link got hit once, but got his strength back when a heart appeared.

After dispatching the other two searchlights, they were ready to save Aryll. They went inside a door that led to the northern part of the fortress and noticed two moblins patrolling what was their ticket upstairs, another door.

Tetra noticed the barrel again and groaned. "Not again. I had enough the first time." Link, confused, looked at her until he noticed the barrel and grinned.

"Hey. It's a way to get to know each other as well as sneaking past those idiots." He said nodding his head at the two monsters who accidentally ran into each other. The two got back up and Link and Tetra got inside the barrel. Once the moblin was outta the way and wouldn't notice them, they mad dashed for the doorway. They got out of the barrel and opened it. Once outside again, they looked around, both noticing Tetra's ship in which Tetra smacked Link upside the head again, remembering why she was here, and not down there bossing her crew around. She missed them.

Then they looked at another moblin patrolling the path, and got in another barrel and quietly snuck past him. Once out of harm's way, they got rid of the barrel, and noticed a thin strip that ran to the next path. Link pressed his back against the wall, and sidled down it, reaching the other side. Tetra tried it too, but fell before she could reach the ledge, but was relieved when Link caught her. They ran into another strip and sidled past it too.

Finally, they reached Link's sword. It was in front of another bokoblin who was sleeping and guarding a barred door. He jumped for joy but stopped when spikes suddenly shot up behind them. The bokoblin, who was napping, was now awake from Link's jumping and started toward them. Link quickly grabbed his sword, but was amazed when Tetra brought out her dagger and stabbed it in the back of the head while it's attention was focused on Link. Link grinned at her, and she grinned back. They both went inside the now unbarred door.

As the two walked inside a huge room with an opening in the roof, Aryll, who was in a cage with two other girls, looked at him and smiled. "Big brother!" Link smiled at her. He and Tetra started to the cage but stopped when they heard flapping. They looked up and saw the same dumb ass bird fly down at them. Neither had any time to react before the bird clamped it's beak around them. Aryll watched helplessly as her brother and the girl she saw before were carried off into the sky.

The bird flew toward a man who was standing on what was the front of a ship. He noticed Tetra, and beckoned the bird closer. The bird flew closer and the man looked at Tetra. "Hmm. You look like her..." He looked at his right hand. "...but you are not who I'm looking for." He suddenly looked at the bird and jerked his head to the ocean. The bird stalled, before swinging it's head and launching Link and Tetra into the night sky.

Moments later, Link and Tetra were floating above the water, unconscious, as a red boat came out of nowhere. The boat had a lion's head on it. The boat used it's mouth to pick the two up and put them on it's back, and it cruised away to a populated island.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2 folks, so drop a review when you read it. Later!

Next time: Link and Tetra meet the King of red lions and look for a sail, all the while getting more used to each other.


	3. Windfall island

Wind Waker: Tetra's adventure  
Chapter 3  
By: Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: The day I own the Legend of Zelda series is the day turtles will suddenly have ninja capabilities. In other words, it ain't gonna happen.

To explain why I've been gone a long time, I have 2 good reasons

The recession: I have a pretty sucky part-time job right now and am busy looking for a better one.

Writer's block: I've lost my inspiration to type (writing ) so I haven't been on the ball with updates as of late. I'm putting this chapter up to see if I can get it back.

Those are my reasons for not continuing my stories.

Note: Don't be surprised if you see miniscule references to random people and shows and games.

Another note:…Phantom Hourglass and Spirit tracks are awesome! That's all.

Recap Time!

Last we left Link and Tetra; they had scaled the forsaken fortress to save Link's sister Aryll. Why was Tetra with him instead of on her ship? Well, long story short, the only way Tetra decided to get Link into the fortress was by way of catapult. Link, not liking this one bit, struggled to get out. Tetra, annoyed by the time he was halfway out the barrel went up onto the catapult and forced him back in. Gonzo had an idiot moment with an ordinary fly, and accidentally cut the rope, launching both Link AND Tetra into the fortress. His punishment? A massive beat down at the hands of his crewmates. Poor bastard.

Link and Tetra scaled the fortress until they came to the room with the cell Aryll was being held in. However, both were grabbed by the giant bird and taken to a man with an orange beard and hair, and dark skin. The man then had the bird throw the two into the night sky, where they floated unconscious in the water until a red boat picked them both up.

Recap time over!

"Link! Open your eyes!" Link wasn't exactly expecting to be alive when he opened his eyes. However, he closed them again. "Hey! Can Hyrule's fate really depend on such a lazy boy?" Confused, he opened his eyes again and sat up and checked his surroundings to find that he was on a red boat with Tetra still unconscious right in front of him. He found that the boat was in a small alcove with two archways. Suddenly, the boat turned its head! With a deadpan look even! "You are surprisingly dull-witted".

Surprised, Link yelled and fell down, hitting his head on the rudder of the boat the boat laughed. "Ahahaha! Did I scare you?" Link groaned and sat up again and shook his head. He then looked at the boat.

"Who are you? And how can you talk?"

The boat stared at him. "I am the king of red lions. As for how I can talk…Well, trust me when I say that there are stranger things than me out there. I can talk simply because I can!" Link nodded his head, still slightly surprised by the boat's speech. He's seen weirder things than a talking boat already.

'Especially that blue bandana guy's buck teeth' He thought. 'He looks like a chipmunk with those teeth.' "Okay, I understand that and I appreciate you telling me your name, but how did you pick up me and her?" He asked, gesturing to the now slowly waking captain. Keeping his ears open for the king's response, he slowly turned his eyes to Tetra and leaned in a bit until his face was close to hers.

Tetra put a hand to her head as her vision slowly came into focus. Shaking it to get rid of the dizziness, she groaned as her vision met Link's. "…PERVERT!!" A fist hitting a face sounded through the area, as Link was launched out of the boat and into the water. Tetra jumped to her feet, further surprising an already surprised king and glared at the shocked hero. "What do you think you're doing, asshole! I told you not to take advantage of me!"

Link groaned as he swam back into the boat, already feeling his cheek swell from the hit. Ignoring her glare and ceasing her attempt to push him back in. "I didn't do anything, Tetra. I saw you waking up and decided to see if you were injured, which I am now sure you aren't." He said "I admit, it was idiotic of me to do that, but I just felt I had to." He sat down again, now drenched in seawater.

Tetra glared at him some more, before shaking her head. "Whatever. So where are we anyway?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"You are at Windfall Island. There is a reason I have brought you here." Tetra's eyes widened, as she slowly turned her head and stared at the king, or Korl as I will now call him so I don't have to call him king or his full name. "If you will both calm down, and listen, I will tell you the reason I have brought you here." Tetra suddenly found herself in Link's arms, much to his surprise, and embarrassment.

"Who are you? And why can you…"

"I am the king of red lions or Korl, as you may call me. I have brought you both here for a reason!" After realizing she was in Link's arms, she hit him on the head and sat as far away from him as she could and crossed her arms. Link groaned and rubbed his head. Both gave Korl their attention once the awkwardness settled down. "The reason I have brought you both here is because I wish to talk to you two about your quest through the forsaken fortress. Although I did find it humorous when you miss pirate…" he said nodding towards Tetra, who glared at him. "Was launched off that catapult with young Link here. I was surprised that man had his pet throw you into the sea along with him…" He bowed his head down, as if in thought. "That man who the bird brought you to…his name is…Ganondorf. He also goes by the name Ganon." Link and Tetra stared at him in puzzlement.

"Who is Ganondorf?" Link asked thoughtfully.

"He who is the king of darkness now rules over the forsaken fortress. He is a threat to the future of this world since he wishes to rule it with his dark army. He is the very same man who ordered his pet, the Helmaroc King to kidnap young girls with long ears like yours, miss pirate. I do not know why he had you thrown away with Link however."

Tetra huffed. "For starters Karl or whatever your name is, my name is Tetra. The guy you were talking about had his bird bring us closer so he could look at me, and he said that I look like her, but I wasn't who he was looking for. The next thing I knew was I was flying through the air with him." She said, jerking a thumb at Link. "I have to get back there so I can take command of my ship again."

Link looked at Korl. "And I have to go there to rescue my sister. "

The boat shook his head. "Neither of you are strong enough to face Ganondorf with the way you both are right now. I commend your bravery against his minions, but such a rescue attempt was foolhardy! As for you, Tetra, your crew is most likely already out of the area where the fortress lies. So you have no need to worry about them for now."

"You don't understand!" Tetra growled, standing up. "I'm the captain. They most likely don't know what to do now that I'm not there anymore! They're all idiots!"

"Enough! Perhaps it was the goddesses' decision to let you aid Link, but since you are here with Link and not with your crew, you have no choice BUT to aid him on the quest I am about to bestow upon you both! Besides, I have followed your ship from a distance ever since you left Outset Island. Your crew seems to be smart enough to operate without you for the time being. All except that man in the red bandana…"

"Gonzo? Oh, believe me, he's the definition of what an idiot is." She sighed and sat back down, crossing her arms again. She turned to Link "I guess it can't be helped. I'll help you until we find my ship. You're on your own afterwards." Link shrugged.

The king cleared his throat. "Link! Do you wish to save your sister?" Link nodded. "And will you do everything you can to save her?" He nodded twice. "Good! Now, to the sea!...Ah but I am getting ahead of myself. Although I am a boat, I possess no sail, embarrassing it is to admit. I have brought you two to Windfall because this island is full of markets. If you two look around, you might just find a sail we can use." The two kids nodded and Link mocked bowed to Tetra.

"Ladies first." He said, holding his arms out to the shore. Tetra humphed and pushed him into the water as she got out.

"At least I'm dry, moron." Link glared at her before smirking and splashing seawater at her, making her shout in anger as she ended up contradicting her own statement. Korl sighed.

'To think. I just asked two immature delinquents to save the world. The hero of time never acted like this.' He thought. 'Oh well. Best to let them enjoy their lives as children now before their adventure truly begins.' He watched the two run off into town, arguing and passing a homeless old man and two young girls.

Link and Tetra walked into Windfall town, both frowning at each other, before Link sighed. "I'm sorry." Tetra looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. I'm thankful you're gonna help me though."

Tetra crossed her arms, again. "I guess I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have hit you like that when I woke up and I'm sorry your sister was kidnapped instead of me. Though I guess the one we should really blame is that guy…Ganondork I think his name was?" Link, for the first time since they met, laughed.

"I think his name is Ganondorf, but I like Ganondork better." Tetra smirked.

"Good. Then that's how we'll refer to him as when we have to talk about him." Link nodded with a grin.

"Good idea. " Both kids looked around until they spotted a stall with a man in a parka. "How much money do we have anyway? I got sixty rupees from helping everyone at Outset a week ago. What about you?"

Tetra shrugged. "I have about twenty, maybe thirty rupees. Why? If you're thinking about paying for a sail, well we could always steal…"

"We can't unless we wanna cause trouble. I think we should just pay for one and stay on the islanders' good side. Who knows? We might have to come back here again later on."Tetra nodded.

"Fair enough. It wouldn't be worth it stealing a sail anyway. Now treasure on the other hand…" She smirked rubbing her hands together. "Is something I'm always willing to steal." Link grinned.

"Maybe Ganondork's army has a lot of treasure buried in the Great Sea. We could always steal that."

Tetra gawked at him. "I never thought you'd be the kind of hero who takes from his enemies."

Link laughed." Oh sure. I also ride on horseback and fire arrows from a bow and I give money to the poor." If only he knew…

Tetra chuckled. "You'd look the part. That's for sure." The two walked to the stall, laughing and cracking jokes the entire way. Now noticing the two, the man in the parka spoke up.

"Welcome to Windfall Island kids! How would you like to purchase THAT?"

Link and Tetra stopped laughing and looked at him oddly. "What's THAT?" Link asked confusedly.

"Ah. THAT is what helped me get here in my old boat before it unfortunately sank beneath the waves. It was a gift from a friend of mine. I could sell it to you two for eighty rupees."

Link and Tetra looked at each other before huddling. "He must be talking about a sail I think." Link whispered.

"What makes you say that? Because it came from his boat? How do you know it's a sail when he could be talking about an oar or something?" Tetra asked. Link shrugged.

"Call it a hunch I guess." Tetra shook her head, but agreed, and the two turned to the salesman.

"We'll take it." Tetra said. The man smiled and held out his hand and both Link and Tetra put their rupees in it.

"Hikari! Bring out THAT!" The man yelled. Suddenly, Link and Tetra watched as a young blonde girl came out carrying something covered by a cloth.

"Here it is, Zunari. One sail, ready for purchase!" She said with a kind expression on her face as Link and Tetra's eyes widened.

"You were right. It was a sail." Tetra whispered. Link grinned.

"Usually my hunches aren't wrong." Link boasted.

"Usually?"

"Well, there was this one time at Outset…Never mind. I'm still trying to get rid of that memory." Link said shuddering.

Tetra raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. "I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know." She said. The two took the sail, before Link noticed Hikari.

'Holy goddesses! She looks like…" He slowly turned his head to Tetra, who was taking the sail from Zunari. 'Maybe she's…Nah I don't think she could be…Maybe? I'm not too sure…' Link thought puzzled. As the two turned and started to walk back to where they came from, Link turned his head and stared at Hikari as she walked back to the darker part of the shop. 'I never even noticed her until she came out with the sail. Huh.' He looked at Tetra. 'They DO look like they could be twins though.' As the two walked towards Korl, Link suddenly started walking up a small hill that overlooked the shoreline. "You go on ahead, Tetra. I wanna explore some more." Link said as he ran off. Tetra shrugged.

"Whatever, I'll just wait at the boat then." She said as she carried the sail back to the boat.

Link ran up the hill until he came to what looked like a jail. "Huh." He said, as he opened the door and stepped inside. He suddenly found himself in front of wooden bars with a man in green tights on the other side. Curiously, Link walked up to the cell and looked at him.

"Oh! A visitor!" The man said as he got off a crate he was sitting on and walked towards Link. "Oh! Are you a fairy? Yay! Tingle is happy to finally meet a fairy!" Link held his hands in front of him, shaking them negatively.

"I'm not a fairy sir! I just came in here because I was curious to see what was inside!"

"Oh you don't have to be so modest Mr. Fairy! Tingle is happy that you got his call for help! If you'll look over there…" He said gesturing to a switch with pots surrounding it. "That unlocks the door to Tingle's cell!" Link looked over, shrugged, and jumped on it.

The door opened and Tingle walked out. "Thank you Mr. Fairy!" He said walking up to Link. He pulled what looked like a green contraption with a yellow ball on the top part. "This is the tingle tuner! Use it to call me if you need any help!" Link grabbed it…And did a spin, holding it up into the air with a grin.

'Why do I keep doing that with everything I get? I didn't do it with the sail because Tetra took it.' He looked behind him, and was surprised to see Tingle posing with him. 'What a nut.' Link thought.

"Oh! Before I forget! Here is a map to my island!" Tingle said handing the map, making Link do his pose again…Which made Tingle do a pose too. "If you need anything…Don't forget it!" He said walking out the door. Link blinked, weirded out by the man…at least he THOUGHT he was a man.

'Yeah. Now I really HAVE seen weirder things than a talking boat.' Link thought as he walked inside the jail. 'Tetra's probably wondering where I am right now…that or she doesn't really care. Oh well. I'll just explore a bit before I leave.' He thought some more, walking around. He noticed the box Tingle was sitting on. 'I wonder if there's anything behind this box.' He went up to it, and leaned against it, pushing it. It slid a few feet, enough for Link to see a hole in the wall. "I wonder where this hole leads to." He said as he crouched, and crawled inside. He crawled, going past wooden planks until he got to another room with a chest sitting on a rock. Interested, Link walked up to it, and opened it. He pulled out a camera, doing his pose again. "I wonder if I'll always do that." He muttered, crawling back into the hole "At least I found some blue rupees while I was looking around." He said as he turned a corner. He never noticed that it was two wooden planks with a mouse at the end until he heard it giggle. The mouse pulled on a string with a bell, opening the planks, which Link figured by now was a trapdoor and sent him falling. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Link yelled.

Tetra was talking to Korl while waiting for Link. "I wonder what the idiot's doing right now." She said. Korl sighed.

"I wish he would hurry up. We have no time for dilly-dallying." He said shaking his head. Suddenly, both Korl and Tetra heard a man's voice as they watched him grow a red balloon out of his back and fly away. "…Okay, now I've definitely seen weirder things than you." Tetra said staring at the man as he floated away, yelling happily about some Mr. Fairy as he floated away.

"…I agree with you. I've definitely seen weirder things than me now…" Korl said.

Suddenly, the two heard yelling coming from above them as Link dropped onto Tetra, causing both to fall onto the boat. "You idiot! Get off me!" Tetra yelled as she pushed Link off her.

Link grumbled. "Sorry! I wasn't expecting a mouse to know how to operate a trap door!" He got up and sat on the edge of the boat. "Anyway, I'm done looking around. I'm ready to go to wherever we're supposed to go next, so I'll get the sail ready…"

"Done." Link looked at Tetra surprised. She shrugged. "What. You were expecting me to just sit on my ass waiting for you?" Link stared, and shook his head.

"So then we're all set?" He asked. Korl nodded.

"Yes. We're ready to go to Dragon Roost Island next."

Link nodded as Tetra sat down. "I set up the sail. So you're gonna be the driver." Link nodded as he grabbed onto the rudder.

"Fair enough." As Korl opened up a small door, a big green pole came out, with a brown pole going across. The sail whipped out as the wind picked it up, making Link turn the boat to the east.

"To the east!" Korl said. "To begin your adventure!" Link and Tetra looked at each other, and grinned as they sailed onward to their destination.

Blooper time!

"Hikari! Bring out THAT!" The man yelled. Suddenly, Link and Tetra watched as a young blonde girl came out carrying something covered by a cloth.

"Here it is, Zunari. One sail, ready for purchase!" She said with a kind expression on her face as Link and Tetra's eyes widened.

"You were right. It was a sail." Tetra whispered. Link grinned.

"Usually my hunches aren't wrong." Link boasted.

"Usually?"

"Well, there was this one time at Outset…

Flashback to when Link was 5…

"This is so cool Orca!" A five year old Link yelled happily as he ran across the bridge, Orca right behind him. "I have a hunch that I'm gonna have an awesome time today!" He said, making the old man laugh.

"Indeed Link! Now we're about to enter the forest where the great fairy was said to have lived. So be careful and stay behind me in case there are monsters." Link nodded, and got behind Orca as they walked on. "Your grandmother would kill me if I let anything happen to you." He said.

Link giggled. "Grandma wouldn't do that! She's too nice!" Suddenly, the two heard a loud scratching sound coming from above them. Scared, Link stepped closer to Orca as he brandished his spear.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Suddenly, a skull with eight legs attached to it fell right in front of them. Its red eyes glowed behind the eyeless sockets of the skull. " A skulltula eh? Take this you beast!" Orca yelled as he stabbed the creature through one of the eye holes, killing it instantly. "There Link, nothing to be afraid of!" He laughed, as he turned around. He noticed that Link wasn't speaking and looked around for him before looking down. In surprise, Orca chuckled. "I guess your hunch was wrong Link! I better take you home to your grandmother." He said as he picked up an unconscious Link and carried him outside the cave.

THAT is why there's no skulltulas in Wind Waker!

Well, I've updated, and I hope this chapter will entertain you people until I make the next one, so read and review, as always! Later!


End file.
